THE LOST FIVE part 4: one small step for five one giant leap for five
by JMS135
Summary: this is Part 4 of the lost five franchise, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Judy and Alvin go on an adventure where they will meet other rodents, Join the lost five as that meet other people like Jason Dahl, Charlene and the evil rodents that vow to destroy earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone here I have part 4 of the lost five franchise, anyway enjoy.**

Me, Simon and Judy are at Theodore's Restaurant which is also his home, and we started talking about the books I wrote, usually in this restaurant, it opens for 8 hours from Monday to Friday, on Saturday it opens for 4 hours and Sunday it opens for 2 hours so Theodore has to work in his restaurant 46 hours a week. we were talking about the three adventures we went on at the city, island and School, the restaurant is now closed and the four of us are only having a hang out every Sunday Talking about the three adventures we went on, I started to bring the three books with me.

" such great stories Jeanette", said Theodore as he returned from his kitchen with 4 cups of coffees.

" Thanks", I said Smiling.

" are you planning on writing any more Stories", said Simon.

" yes, I am Planning on making the story with us going into outer space", I said.

" the space one will be a great story", said Judy.

" yes it will", I said.

first story was when we were 11 and we were lost in a big city. second story was when we were 13 and we had to deal with witches and when we were 15 our adventure at the island was great, this story of what had happened 11 years ago when we were 17 and were about to graduate school and move on the university, this was the story of how we went to space.

this is our story.

**DUN DUN.**

**TEN YEARS AGO.**

the five of us, Me, Simon, Judy, Theodore and Alvin are at the first class, Science class.

this year we are learning about the outer space, we are going to be going on another excursion to the space station to see the next rocket ship blast off, into the outer space, we are going to be going there to learn how to use some of the stuff. we are going there on Friday and Today was Thursday so we are going there tomorrow.

that night I was at home and I was on the telescope looking at the moon, sometimes I wished to myself I wanted to walk on that moon, but someday I might but I don't know when.

when I was about to leave I saw some other ship flying in space then I saw it vanish after that I went to bed and started to think about that Ship. but it didn't matter any more.

I started to fall asleep getting prepared for tomorrow as I go on another Excursion and what I didn't Know was this field trip is going to take me, Theodore, Alvin, Simon and Judy away from this world.

**well then, the first Chapter of part four is here, the lost five part four: one small step for five. next chapter is going to be on soon but it might take long since I am on a busy night, I am going to see Mrs Brown Boys LIVE on stage tonight, and I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I get back, so until Next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter, after returning home from after watching Mrs Browns Boys LIVE, if you don't know what Mrs Browns Boys is it is an Irish TV show, and the one who is playing Mrs Brown is actually a man dressed up as an old women, the show is funny, you should go and see it. anyway here is Chapter 2 of the lost five part 4: one small step for five one giant leap for five. enjoy.**

today was the day, the excursion to the space station, I am going to the only one in the miller family to go Since Brittany has cheer leading club and Eleanor has Art club.

first we were to learn about controlling the ship, and we saw a film about what the planet Mars really looks like and watched the family version of star wars, then we decided to have lunch at a cafeteria near the station before the ship takes off, a 17 year old student learning how to control the ship if he/she goes into outer space, if anyone in the university was learning about this that person could get a career of this.

any way as we are eating the five of us Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Judy and I sat at a table and started to have a chat.

" Simon, are there anything out in space", said Theodore.

" if you are talking about other ships out there, I don't know", said Simon.

" I could've sworn last saw a ship out there last night" I said.

" you probably saw a plane, Just like when Theodore wished upon a star which he thought was a wishing star when it was actually a plane coming past us", said Simon.

" It was Alvin who did that", said Theodore.

" no it wasn't", Lied Alvin.

" sure it wasn't", Said Judy.

after we finished eating Me and Judy went in the ladies toilets and Alvin, Simon and Theodore went into the men's. a few minutes later we went out and looked to see the class not here.

" oh don't tell me we got left behind, after what happen in 6 years we got left behind again", said Theodore.

" we could still catch up, we just need to be quick", said Simon.

" follow me", said Alvin as the rest of us started to follow Alvin.

" I remember where the station is, we can get there before the ship can take off", said Alvin.

thirty seconds later we were already lost.

" yeah you remember where it is but we are now lost pea brain", said Simon.

" shut up Simon, it's not like you know where the office is", said Alvin.

" of course I do", said Simon pointing to a sign that says office.

" but it is very far and we won't make it in time, lets take a short cut", said Alvin as we went through a door but what we didn't know is that the door said WARNING DO NOT ENTER.

once we arrived we were in some kind of cell, then I thought of something.

" guys you know when we were supposed to see the ship that is going to take off", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, so", said Judy.

" so, we are in it", I said, then we heard the countdown.

**SIXTY SECONDS TO BLAST OFF.**

**60**

**59**

**58**

**57**

**56**

"yeah right, stop lying", Said Alvin.

" do I ever lie", I said.

" to me yes", said Alvin.

**48**

**47**

**46**

**45**

**44**

**43**

**42**

" I am not lying, here is proof, look out the window", I said then we saw out the window was the outside, and we can see that we are in the ship.

**35**

**34**

**33**

**32**

**31**

**30**

**29**

**28**

" under thirty seconds, luckily we are at the door quickly open it", said Simon then Alvin tried to open the door.

" it's locked", said Alvin.

**16**

**15**

**14**

**13**

**12**

**11**

**10**

" quickly open it, Break it open or we are out of this world", Said Theodore.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

**BLAST OFF.**

it was too late, the countdown was up and the ship took off.

**to be continued... IMMEDIATELY.**

the ship sore off to the outer space and we are in that ship.

" we are in big trouble now", said Theodore.

" calm down Theodore, we will wait until the ship comes back down to earth", said Simon.

" that would take a long time everyone put on a suit, we are Jumping out of here", said Alvin. and we agreed including Simon, but we regretted agreeing.

once we putted our suits on, Alvin then opened the door and one second later we got sucked out of the door and the five of us are out of the ship and are now in space.

**next chapter will be soon, just to recap on what happened, the five arrived on the excursion and are now flying into outer space, the next chapter will e up very soon, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter of the LOST FIVE part 4: one small step for five one giant leap for five. enjoy.**

the five of us are still in space only in our suits, with clothes underneath at least but that is not what really matters now, the thing that really matters is we have a ship that has not knowing abandoned us and we are stuck and lost in space.

" this is the last time we will be listening to you Alvin", muttered Simon.

" I heard that Simon", said Alvin.

" you were supposed to", said Simon.

" guys stop arguing, we need to figure out how to get back to earth", said Judy.

" hey guys look", said Theodore as he saw a green fleet.

" that fleet could have some people in there, if we go in and ask them if they could send a ship down home", said Theodore.

" that ain't a bad Idea Theodore", said Simon, then the five of us went to the fleet and since we are in gravity we are floating, but once we went through a force we dropped and landed on the floor, meaning that there must not be any gravity in the fleet. just then as we took off our helmets, a boy our age came to us.

" hey there, I never expected anyone else to come here", said the boy.

" sorry for trespassing, but we need help, we are really lost in space, may we borrow one of your ships to send us back to earth", said Simon.

" fortunately we have a ship at the back of the fleet but unfortunately it hasn't been finished working on and by only me working on it it would probably take between 6-9 months to finish it, but I have anybody helping me it might take 3-6 months", said the boy.

" we might help you finish the ship", said Simon.

" thanks, what are your names", said the boy.

" I am Simon Seville, the one with the cap is Alvin my older brother and the one wearing the green is my younger brother Theodore", said Simon.

" I am Jason Dahl", said the boy now known as Jason.

" as for the girls the one in the glasses is Jeanette who is my girlfriend and the other girl with the bronze glasses is Judy our friend", said Simon.

then Jason looked at Judy and said.

" nice glasses".

" thanks", said Judy, Blushing a little.

"anyway lets go, I am not the only one here you know, my girlfriend Charlene Sanderson is at my office with some plans lets go", said Jason as we followed him to the office and I could feel Judy is upset inside of her knowing that Jason has a girlfriend and I think Judy is Having feelings for him and is in love, but what we didn't know is that Jason is feeling the same way and we noticed that later in the story.

as we arrived we saw a girl our age and looks like Brittany but has blond hair.

" guys this is Charlene, My Girlfriend", said Jason.

" hey", said Charlene.

" hey", the five of us said.

after a while we saw a red fleet coming.

" oh crud they're coming again", said Jason.

" who", asked Judy.

" the dark 7, they are chipmunks like us but darker and really evil, there names are Alex, Samuel, Thomas, Jennifer, June, Jay and Charlie, Charlie is the Leader of the dark 7, they are planning to destroy the world and Me and Charlene are trying to stop them", said Jason as he pulled a lever to make the fleet camouflage.

" for now we are safe, you five must Rest, you can come and help us any time you need to, you have been in a stressful day Charlene show the chippmunks to the boys guest room, I will show the girls to the girls guest room", said Jason as he lead us to the girls guest room.

" if you need Charlene she sleeps as the bottom floor of the ship and I sleep at the top floor", said Jason.

then he lead Judy and me to the girls guest room of the ship finding 4 bunk beds.

" the best are wher you sleep, there is also a couch and there is also a TV here and in the fridge are some seeds, put them in a pot and water it and it will turn into a meal, the yellow bag is for the breakfast, the green is for the lunch, the red is for the dinner and the blue is for the dessert, any way enjoy yourself", said Jason but before he was about to leave he turned to Judy.

" what did you say your name was again", said Jason.

" Judy", said Judy.

" sweet name suits you, even find your beauty quite beautiful", said Jason as he left.

I turned to Judy knowing Jason just complimented her, even though Jason already has a girlfriend that was very sweet of him to say such nice thing to Judy.

" hey Judy are you Alright", I asked my friend.

" um Jeanette can you please do me a favour", said Judy.

" what", said Jeanette.

" catch me", said Judy as she fainted, luckily I caught her.

back with Jason and Charlene they kissed then Jason thought of something.

" do you think we should ask them to help us stop the dark 7", said Jason.

" I am not sure, how do you feel of being a Father", asked Charlene.

" don't tell me you are pregnant", said Jason.

" no I am not pregnant, I was thinking if we should start a family, and you becoming a Father", said Charlene.

Then Jason went through his mind when She said the word Father.

**FLASHBACK.**

_10 year old Jason Dahl was with his Father watching TV about the outer space._

_" hey dad, do you think there are aliens in the outer space", said Jason to his Father who was a Doctor._

_" no, I searched and saw nothing about Aliens", said his Father who is Named Arthur Wayne Dahl._

_" maybe I could look around out there", said Jason._

_" would you, then why take a chance", said Arthur Wayne Dahl as he turned off the TV and went to bed. Jason's Father never really liked the thought of Jason becoming an astronaut and was thinking of him being a doctor but his mother thinks he should be an astronaut but since she has died in Child Birth his Dad will be in Charge and will have Jason as a Doctor when he is older._

**END FLASHBACK.**

" Jason are you Alright", said Charlene.

" yeah I am okay", said Jason as he went to his room.

" I was think not to be a father for a while we might start a family soon but not now, I just need a little lie down, call me when it is time to work", said Jason.

" okay", said Charlene.

**how was that, for a long chapter this is long a bit, anyway next chapter will be on soon and it might be longer, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter of the LOST FIVE part 4: one small step for five one giant leap for five, managed to be there any way enjoy.**

after Judy woke up me and her started talking. Alvin, Simon and Theodore are at their room talking too then the lights went out.

" gee it is really dark", said Alvin

" no shit Alvin", said Simon

" okay Simon no need to be sarcastic, anyway I feel something interesting", Said Alvin.

" get your hands off my penis Alvin", said Theodore

" whoops sorry Theodore", said Alvin.

in the girls guest room I was frightened when it was dark.

" oh no, so dark", I whimpered a little.

" it will be alright Jeanette, I am here by your side", said Judy.

" thanks Judy", I said.

" is everyone okay", said Jason.

" yeah" the five of us said.

" what is going on", said Simon.

" the dark 7 are hear and the only way to make the ship invisible mean the place has to be dark, we will turn the lights back on once they are away", said Charlene.

so after a while they were gone and the lights were back on.

" gee I thought they would leave us alone, anyway guys I was wondering if you would like to help us", said Jason.

" help you with what", said Alvin.

" help us with stopping the dark 7 destroying the world, somewhere this year they are planning on destroying earth and we are trying to stop them, they are to destroy all of the planets, including Pluto, they are deciding to start with earth, once they have destroyed the planets they are going to destroy the sun, all I am saying is, will you help us stop them", said Jason.

" of course, to save Earth", said Judy.

then the rest of us agreed and we went to follow the ship.

then Jason pulled out seven suits a red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Brown and Orange. Charlene putted on the orange and Jason putted on the Brown and the five of us putted on our colour coded suits, then Jason gave us something.

" these are called lightsabers, these can make good weapons, but be careful they are not toys", said Charlene.

we putted on our suits and grabbed a sword and got ready for the war, as we went to the red ship we started hiding, we took off our helmets and started to look around.

but until then large bat swatted at us and everything went black.

an hour later we woke up and we saw that we are in some kind of prison, we are locked up in a dungeon.

" where are we", said Judy.

" we are still in the dark seven's ship, this is the dungeon, how I know this is the dungeon is because I have been here before and managed to escape, that hall over there is the only way out but unfortunately it is not only guarded by guards but is also surrounded by lasers that cut you open if you touch it", said Jason.

then a guard came and said.

" the master Charlie wants to speak to all of you", said the Guard.

then the 7 of us Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jason, Judy, Charlene and I are handcuffed and got taken to the lair of the dark 7.

the dark 7 boys Alex, Samuel and Thomas are at one side, Jennifer, Judy and Jay are at the other side, Charlie is the middle and is in the throne.

" hello trespassers, we meet again Jason and I see we have new guests", said Charlie as he chuckled evilly.

" yes I do, and are better", said Jason.

" uh huh, anyway I now have the bronze star, I am now going to use it and destroy the earth in front of your eyes, there is nothing you can do now", said Charlie.

" I won't let you do this", said Jason as he pushed Charlie out of the way and took the Bronze star and the 7 of us ran out putted our helmets on and started to get back to our ship.

" STOP THEM, DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY", shouted Charlie.

as some of us were near the ship Jason tripped over.

" I sprained my ankle, guys help", then he saw Charlene.

" Charlene Help me", he said, but Charlene didn't hear him and left.

" anyone, please help", said Jason then he saw Judy came to him.

" Jason, Take my hand", said Judy as she help him up as they made their way to the ship.

" thanks Judy", said Jason as he gave Judy a kiss on the cheek.

" no problem", said Judy blushing.

Charlene saw Jason kiss Judy and was furious.

as soon as we are asleep Charlene went in our room with a knife and woke Judy up.

" what", said Judy.

" I saw you kiss Jason", said Charlene.

" I didn't he kissed me", said Judy.

" yeah I saw you with him trying to take him away from me okay, stay away from him, he is mine", said Charlene angrily.

" please, me and him are just friends, I would take him from you but that doesn't mean I can't hang out with him, you are just being selfish", said Judy.

then Charlene Covered Judy's slice and cut her leg with the knife.

" now here is what's going to happen, if anyone found out about your leg tell them you had an accident, if you tell anybody I was the one who cut you or if you go near my boyfriend again, I will kill you", said Charlene as she slammed Judy's head on the pillow and left.

**next chapter will be very soon, in a few days is the public holiday in Australia. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter of the LOST FIVE part 4: one small step for five one giant leap for five, so quick. here it is.**

**Enjoy.**

after that threat Charlene gave her, She has not told anyone knowing Charlene will kill her, she has also been avoiding Jason as well. Jason is upset to see his friend avoiding him and he is going to go straight to her and ask her why is she avoiding him.

as me and Judy are alone in the room Jason went in.

" hey Jeanette is it okay if I talk to Judy alone", said Jason.

" sure", I said as I left. leaving Jason and Judy alone.

" so how are you", said Jason.

" I am fine", said Judy.

" we did take the Bronze star away from them, they found that in the Moon, if they took it from us than it is all over for earth", said Jason.

" oh, great", said Judy.

" uh Judy I need to ask you something", said Jason.

" okay", said Judy.

" why have you been ignoring me", said Jason.

" you wouldn't believe me if I told you, besides she will kill me if I told you", said Judy but she realised what she just said.

" who will kill you", said Jason.

" no one", said Judy.

" Judy please tell me", said Jason.

" fine It's Charlene, she threatened me last night", said Judy.

Jason stayed Silent.

" don't you believe me", said Judy.

" a part of me is saying I should but a part of me is saying I shouldn't, But I there is a way to prove it at the video WHOA", shouted Jason as he fell on top of Judy as the ship shaken and Jason landed on Judy with his lips pressed against her. they both got up and Judy blushed.

" sorry", said Judy.

" It's okay", said Jason.

" what is going on", said Judy.

" this ship is under attack", said Jason.

" what are we going to do", said Judy.

" luckily I have a bunch of Weapons", said Jason.

" where are you going", said Judy.

" if its a fight they want it is a fight they get", said Jason as he then shouted.

" Charlie I know your there, if you want to have the bronze star, then come out and fight me for it", said Jason.

" my please", said Charlie evilly.

Then Charlie and Jason did a Lightsaber fight like a sword fight but with lightsabers. then Charlie Knocked Jason's Sword off and Jason dropped to the ground.

" you might as well give up, it is all over now, the earth is now gone", said Charlie as he was about to stab Jason when Jason moved out of the way and got his sword, Charlie lounged at Jason but tripped and landed on Jason's sword, and that stabbed him to death.

" the leader of the dark 7 is dead, you may now surrender dark 7", said Jason as he went in his ship.

in the dark seven's fleet Samuel groan.

" great now we are never going to get that star, that is the only star that can destroy earth and if they destroy the star, we failed", said Samuel, then he continued.

" I am Hungry, I can't think with an empty stomach, I got to have something good to eat, I have egg, Easter eggs", said Samuel, that shot Alex up as he decided to have an egg.

Samuel grabbed a box of Easter eggs and Alex sneaked in to the box and grabbed an Easter eggs and put it in his mouth just as Samuel came back. he looked to see his box opened and then he turned to Alex.

" did you take one of my eggs", said Samuel, Alex just shook his head.

" open your mouth", said Samuel, then Alex swallowed the eggs and opened his mouth showing no egg.

" These are not Alex eggs", said Samuel as he closed the box and went to get a glass, a jar of milk and some melted chocolate with whipped cream.

" they have a leader, we used to have a leader, now he is dead", said Samuel as he poured some milk, melted chocolate and cream in the glass, then the box opened so Sam moved it out of the way.

" if maybe since Our leader Charlie is dead we could kill their Leader", said Sam as he put some Marshmallows in the drink and M&Ms as well, then Alex grabbed a long stick and hit the box, Sam though he took another egg so he moved the box to where Alex was actually was the Alex took a couple of more eggs. he then moved the box away and kept his arm on the lid so Alex wouldn't take another egg.

" but they only have, one leader and that is Jason Dahl", said Samuel, then he realised his drink was a bit far away from him, he went to get it then Alex took another Egg.

then he thought of something. while Alex tried to take another egg.

" maybe if the six of us took turns auditioning and then the one best could be the... I GOT YA", shouted Samuel as he slammed his hand on his box Jamming Alex's Finger.

" AH", Shouted Alex as he tending to his fingers shaking them to get rid of the pain.

" got your hand caught in the cookie Jar, who do think you are messing with, my mental physicality's are twice as what yours are ya pea brain", said Samuel then he opened the Easter egg box and the box is revealed to be empty. Alex then Hid behind the couch.

" Alex, I gave you Chocolate cake, I gave you Wonka Bars, I' even give you Photo's of Charlene in the Shower, But I want you to stay away from my...Charlene, that is it, we might convince her to join us and let her become the leader of the dark 7 and replace Charlie", said Samuel as he left the break room finishing off his drink and went to tell his plan.

with Jason and Judy, Jason placed a video in the VCR and it showed a clip of Charlene Threatening Judy to stay away from Jason.

" I can't believe this, me and Charlene are going to have a talk tomorrow", said Jason.

**so how is that, sorry for taking so long, I was just having a party of my own celebrating that I don't have to go to school for two weeks, so the next chapters, are going to be real soon. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter of the LOST FIVE part 4: one small step for five one giant leap for five, hope you had a good Easter, enjoy.**

Jason walked straight to Charlene's room and knocked on her door, Charlene answered it.

" hey Jason", said Charlene.

" hey Charlene, may I come in", said Jason.

" sure", said Charlene.

once Jason and Charlene are in the room they started to talk.

" Charlene, this Bronze star is the only Bronze star in this universe, used to destroy Earth as the dark 7 tried to, if we destroy it we can stop them from destroying anything else here, and we can be able to go home", said Jason.

" Great, I love you Jason", said Charlene.

" I love you too, and you know I will never leave you", said Jason.

" I would never do that either", said Charlene.

" and if you befriended one of the boys would I threat them", said Jason.

" of course not", said Charlene.

" unlike you", said Jason.

" what are you talking about", said Charlene.

" don't lie to me, you have threatened Judy to keep away from me, Judy and I were Just being friends and you think she is trying to take me away from you, she was also friendly when she helped me out of the dark fleet when I tripped over, something you didn't do", said Jason.

" okay Jason, I was Just jealous okay, I didn't want anyone to take you from me", said Charlene.

" and you just threatened her, and sliced her leg, luckily it's not amputated which means she will still stay on two feet", said Jason.

" please I am sorry", said Charlene.

" sorry ain't good enough, I can't date someone who would just threaten people", said Jason.

" what are you saying", said Charlene.

" I'm breaking up with you", said Jason.

" what, no you can't, please", said Charlene as a tear came out of her eye.

" I am sorry Charlene, but it's over", said Jason.

Then Charlene turned angry.

" well if we're over then why are you even here, get out", said Charlene.

Then Jason walked out then he heard Charlene shout.

" you will regret dumping me", then she slammed the door shut.

" I think she's right I definitely will regret it, wait strike that, reverse it", thought Jason.

" what's going on", said Judy.

" I dumped Charlene", said Jason.

" I am sorry to hear that, I hope you two get back together or stay just friends", said Judy.

" I am not sure if she would want me in her life any more", said Jason.

after that break up Charlene never came out of that room, I am not sure if she ate anything, maybe when we are asleep she sneaks in the food room and takes some snacks and goes back in her room, she hadn't even came out after that, after a week she was still in there, something was going on.

" should we go in there, just to check on her", said Judy.

" I will go, since it is my fault she is depressed I might as well fix these things with her", said Jason, then he went in Charlene's room and found out she is not in there.

" she's not here", said Jason, then he found a note, he picked it up and it said.

_dear friends._

_I am sorry to say this, but I can't continue on this mission, so I am leaving you all, if you want to blame someone for making me run away blame Jason because he dumped me over some jealousy problem I got, Jason if you were reading this, I told you you were going to regret dumping me._

_from Charlene._

after reading the note we felt upset.

" I can't believe Charlene would leave us, I remember the good times I had with her, and now they are gone", said Jason.

" did you remember the first time you met her", said Theodore.

" yes", said Jason.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_10 year old Jason Dahl had to walk down the park playing at the playground pretending it as a spaceship there he found a girl._

_" hey", said the girl._

_" hey", said Jason._

_" playing on the playground as a spaceship", said the girl._

_" yeah", said Jason._

_" what's your name", said Charlene._

_" Jason Dahl, what's yours", said Jason._

_" Charlene Sanderson", said Charlene._

_" nice name", said Jason._

_" thanks", said Charlene._

_then they played astronauts and they had a good time._

_then it was getting late._

_" today is Friday, can I see you tomorrow", said Charlene._

_" yeah, I'll see you in the park tomorrow", said Jason as then they hugged and left._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

" I just can't believe it has to end quickly, I mean we have dated for five years and we started dating while being in outer space and we have been in outer space for 7 years I just can't believe it has to end, it felt like it ended very quickly", said Jason.

" don't worry Jason, we will find her", said Alvin.

" I guess we will do that before destroying the bronze star, but we have to be quick, we have to find her before the dark 7 do", said Jason.

then I felt something hit me at the back of the head and everything went black.

an hour later we woke up and found ourselves back at the dungeon of the dark 7, it might at well be dark 6 because one of them is dead and that is the team captain.

then Samuel, one of the dark 7 came up.

" the captain will like to speak to the six of you", he said.

" what does he want", said Alvin.

" its not a he, the captain is now a she", said Samuel as the lead the six of them to the lair. (what to expect an evil lair on a space ship).

" who is your captain", said Theodore now getting scared.

" she is right behind you", said Alex. then the six of us turned and we were shocked at who we saw, I can't believe who we are seeing is the new captain of the dark 7.

I am now looking at her.

and there she is

Charlene.

" you guys surprised to see me, I told you that you will regret dumping me Jason", said Charlene.

**Cliffhanger there, sorry for taking a long time, but I might as well put this story on hold for a while, just until the other stories are finished. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter of the LOST FIVE part 4: one small step for five one giant leap for five, I bet the ending of the last chapter gave you a shock, the new captain of the dark 7 is Charlene. anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter I am nearly finished with this story, enjoy.****  
**

I couldn't believe it, there she was Charlene, I also can't believe she is the new leader of the dark 7, she betrayed us.

" you betrayed us, how could you", I said.

" well Jeanette, you can blame Jason for that, I told him he will regret dumping me", said Charlene.

" will you please stop saying that, it is causing me guilt", said Jason.

" you should feel guilty for what you have done", said Charlene.

" please Charlene come back with us and maybe you and I can stay as just friends", said Jason.

" Just friends, first you break up with me for no reason then you tell me to stay just friends with you", said Charlene.

" there is a reason why I dumped you, you threatened Judy because of your Jealousy thinking she is going to take me away from you", said Jason.

" you two are probably dating now since you dumped me", said Charlene.

" we haven't... yet", said Jason as he muttered the word 'yet'.

" don't bother lying, I know you have dumped me just so you can get to Judy, well let's see about that, guards take the three boys to the dungeon, keep the klutsy girl here, she will be my slave, and prepare Jason in my bedroom and tie him up, I will deal with Judy", said Charlene.

then Charlene grabbed a hold of Judy.

" please let go", said Judy.

" no, you are not worth being let go, I am going to teach you a lesson to take someone that is already taken", said Charlene as she lead her to a chamber.

" I will give you 1 hour to get out of this chamber, if the time is up and you are still here you will be sucked out of the ship, without a helmet, and remember if you go into outer space with a spacesuit you will die, so you better leave this chamber, now it is time for me do something I have been wanting to do with Jason, he is going to pucker up when he sees this", said Charlene as she Chuckled evilly and closed the door, locked it and went to her room where Jason is tied up. at on the bed.

" what are you going to do to me", said Jason.

" Breaking my heart, dumping me had really hurt me, and it is time to release my pain and give it to you", said Charlene. as she pulled out a baseball bat.

" I know what you're going Please don't do it", said Jason.

" oh I would do it, let it be a lesson for dumping someone", said Charlene as she whacked Jason in the leg with the bat.

" OW", said Jason.

" serves you right, I never liked being an astronaut, all that was just a waste of time", said Charlene.

Jason flashed backed in his mind that what Charlene said was the same thing his father said.

**_FLASHBACK._**

_" how dare you mention such a thing, being an astronaut is a waste of time, no son of mine is going to be an astronaut", said Arthur Wayne Dahl. ( Jason Dahl's father)._

_" and I don't want to be a doctor, my mother said I could be what I wanted", said Jason._

_" well she isn't here anymore, she is dead, you will never see her again, you now live on my roof", said Arthur Wayne Dahl._

_Then Jason just grabbed his bag pack and got to the front door._

_" where are you going", said Arthur Wayne Dahl._

_" I am running away, I can't stand another minute with you", said Jason._

_" Fine, go ahead, but I won't be here when you come back", said Arthur Wayne Dahl._

_Then Jason Just left the house and went to Charlene's then they moved to a rocket ship and flew up then they found the dark 7 and are stopping them from destroying the world and they started dating now the lost 5 Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Judy and Jeanette are with them and are helping them, Charlene fell into Jealousy as Jason and Judy are spending some time with each other then Charlene threatened Judy to Stay away from Jason then Jason Dumped Charlene and Charlene joined the dark 7 and is captain since one of them is dead. now she is damn crazy._

**_END FLASHBACK._**

Jason just sat there shocked, The bronze star is in his pocket and no one knows that, Charlene is right in the same room with him torturing him.

" now tell me, where is the bronze star", said Charlene.

" I don't know", said Jason.

" tell the truth", said Charlene.

" it is in my pocket just leave us alone", said Jason.

Then Charlene just chuckled grabbed the star out of his pocket.

" now, where is Judy", said Jason.

" she is soon to fly dead", said Charlene.

" what, you don't mean", said Jason.

" yes she is in the hatch, and she has to get out of the hatch before she fly's out of the ship soon to die, you can't live when you are in outer space without a helmet, there is no oxygen", said Charlene.

" please let her go, don't kill her", said Jason.

" I guess I will let her live another year, on one condition", said Charlene.

" what", said Jason.

" you and I go back together as a couple", said Charlene.

" your blackmailing me to go back to dating you so Judy who will deserve to be my girlfriend doesn't die", said Jason.

" just one word, date me and she lives", said Charlene.

" I have dumped you and not in a million years I am going back with you, not even if you gave me a million dollars I am not going back with you", said Jason.

" fine suit yourself, I am sure Judy is flying high and flying dead any moment", said Charlene.

" Alright, okay, you can have me back but please don't kill Judy", said Jason.

" I knew you would say yes, I don't take no for an answer", said Charlene, " but she is in trouble, what is going to happen is this, you must do what I say, Jeanette will be my slave, and you fat, Annoying and nerdy friends will be my prisoners, if you don't do what I say then Judy is history", said Charlene.

" first you want me to be your boyfriend again and now you want me to be your slave, you know what, I want you to stop being a bitch", said Jason.

Charlene then tackled Jason.

" take that back", said Charlene.

" look, just because your a girl, doesn't mean I can go easy on you so get off me", said Jason.

" not until you take back what you said", said Charlene as she was on top of Jason, punching him.

" alright you ask for it", said Jason as he flew up and punched Charlene so hard she landed to the ground unconscious.

Jason then felt more guilt.

" what have I done", said Jason. as he then went up to his ex and aid for her.

" Charlene please wake up I am sorry", said Jason.

Then he just ran to the Hatch room, opened it and freed Judy.

" Judy", said Jason.

" Jason", said Judy then they both hugged.

" I still have the bronze star we need to free the others and get out of here", said Jason.

" what about Charlene", said Judy.

" She is unconscious at the moment I punched her", said Jason.

" now, just because she is now a bit crazy and is now against us doesn't mean you can punch her", said Judy.

" she might be dead because of me, look we can deal can her later but right now we need to free the others", said Jason.

Judy nodded, then they went off to save us.

**well that is another chapter done, next chapter will be on the way, so until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
